Amu Hinamori
(日奈森 亜夢, Hinamori Amu) is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series Shugo Chara!. Profile Birthday: '''24 September '''Blood Type: '''O '''Age: 12 - 13 Height: '''154cm '''Weight: 38kg History ''' ''Amu Hinamori'' grew up with a tough outside character and everyone in school addresses her as "Cool and Spicy", but deep down she is extremely shy and timid. One of the reasons that she has this image is because her mother dresses her in punk and cool clothing. Since she has a stubborn character, fans call Amu a tsundere, but is properly classified as a kuudere. One night, she became tired of everybody viewing her outside character and made a wish to be someone other than herself. The next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. The eggs hatch one after another and give birth to her Guardian Character's, Ran , Miki and Su later, a fourth Guardian Character named Dia. When Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of The Guardians of Seiyo Academy, discovers her eggs, he invites her into their team and give her the title "Joker". Though she doesn't want to join the team at first, she eventually gives in after realizing how serious the situation is. As the person with three Guardian Characters, Amu is given the Humpty Lock with mystical powers and so receives the ability to Character Transform. Though she does not know her true self very well, she appears to be rather determined when it comes to helping others. But as Dia indicates, she needs to know herself better in order to be able to do any good at all. In the Second Season Of The Anime she begins to develop her own character and so increases her own powers. The most direct example of this is the new items & skills of the three Amulet character transformations. Also, though she can't see it very well, those around her notice that she has changed. Appearence Amu has pink colored hair and golden eyes. She often has red 'X' hairclips attached to her hair. Sometimes she wears other colored pins, such as blue, white or black. Because she wears gothic (or rather 'cool') outfits, everyone in school views her as "Cool & Spicy". Guardian Characters Unlike normal children, who usually have only one guardian character, Amu is gifted with three, and eventually, a fourth one is born. Their theme centers around the four suits in a card deck, heart, spade, clover, and diamond. Ran ''Ran'' is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first to character transform with Amu. She is extremely energetic and is almost never seen without her cheerleader pom-poms. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Chapter 38, Ran undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Miki, Su, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Because Amu became what she wished for, Ran disappeared in Chapter 44 Ran represents Amu's desire to be more honest, athletic, and confident. Likes: Cheering on other people. Hates: Keeping still. Miki ''Miki'' is the second guardian character to hatch. Amu's second, artistic and fashionable Guardian Character. Her powers include increasing Amu's drawing and painting abilities. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Shugo Chara! Doki, Miki is the only one out of Amu's Guardian Characters to be able to sense Mystery Eggs clearly. Miki is also the guardian character that reflects on Amu's love interests, she shows an interest in Tadase's, Ikuto's, Kukai's, Nagihiko's, and Kairi's Guardian Characters. In Chapter 38, Miki undergoes a new Character Transformation, along with Ran, Su, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Miki represents Amu's desire to be more sharp, levelheaded and artistic. Likes: Anything about arts. Hates: Anything that offends her artistic sense. Su ''Su is the third guardian character to hatch. She tends to be very girly and doesn't have many fighting skills, but has domestic skills. She is very good at housekeeping, cooking, and knitting. She is born from Amu's wish to become someone other than herself. In Chapter 38, Su undergoes a new Character Transformation, with Ran, Miki, and Dia; becoming Amulet Fortune. Su represents Amu's desire to be more caring, sensitive, and improve her domestic skills. Likes: Cleaning and cooking. Hates: Caterpillars. Dia '''''Dia is Amu's fourth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Ran, Miki and Su were born. Because Amu disliked everything that happened in the spring term, Dia lost sight of her owner, became an X-Character, and went to Utau Hoshina. She returned to her slumber after Amu "shines again" but secretly comes out as a spirit at times. In Chapter 38, Dia comes back when Amu "shines" and undergoes a new Character Transformation, with Ran, Miki, and Su; Becoming Amulet Fortune. Dia represents Amu's desire to be a leader, be noticed in front of others, and shine. Likes: unknown Dislikes: unknown Powers According to the Founding king's legend, the one with three Guardian Character's will have very special powers and will be given the special item, Humpty Lock, , to be able to harness those powers. It was this item that gave her the ability to Character Transform, as well as granting the other Guardians this ability later. Character Change When one of Amu's Guardian Characters uses Character Change with her, her hair clip will change form and give her specific special abilities. Ran When Amu undergoes Character Change with Ran, her hair clip becomes a red heart and bestows her athletic and limited flying abilities. A side-effect to this is that Amu becomes honest to the point that she blurts out whatever is on her mind. Amu still has relative control over her body while in this Character Change (unless it a specific task that she has to complete, e.a. swinging around a bar for gym class). Ran's Character Change is used the most throughout the series. Miki When Amu undergoes Character Change with Miki, her hair clip becomes a blue spade and gives her increased artistic abilities. However, the Character Change, while short, is powerful and makes Amu spontaneously start drawing to the point that she has no control over her body. Miki is the one Amu Character Changes with the least. Su When Amu undergoes Character Change with Su, her hair clip becomes a green clover and improves in cooking and housekeeping skills. Like with Miki, Amu does not have much control over her body, to the point that Amu's character literally changes into much more girly version of herself. She is also able to create ingredients out of thin air. Su's Character Change, while not used that often, is still employed more than Miki's Character Change. Dia Amu has never undergone a Character Change with Dia, however, it can be easily assumed that once they Character Change, Amu's hairclip will become a golden diamond and Amu will change into a person with a shining smile and positive personality. Character Transformations! Amulet Heart thumb|left|232px|Doki Amulet HeartAmu becomes "Amulet Heart" when she Character Transform's with Athlete Ran, harnessing more powerful athletic abilities, and represents the desire to be more energetic and honest. Outfit: As "Amulet Heart" Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleading outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light. Items: *'CheerLeading Pom-Poms' *'Heart Rod' *'Heart Speeder (in Anime)' 'Abilities:'As an athletic character, Amulet Heart's powers are mostly useful in combat. In this form, she is able to jump to an incredible limit of heights and lengths. She generally uses her pom-poms to generate shields or deflect attacks, while her Heart Rod which is needed for her special attacks (" Spiral Heart" and " Spiral Heart Special"), sprinkles a paralyzing pink energy attacks over the target and throws around like a boomerang. In Chapter 31 and Episode 80 Amulet Heart learns a new purification technique performed with Platinum Royale called " Platinum Heart" In the Second Season Of The Anime, "Amulet Heart" receives a pair of skates called "Heart Speeder", which gives her flying abilities.